Great Pretender
by Qu33rzi
Summary: We've been pretending all this time/Hiding the emotions within/Lying to each other and ourselves/When will our misery finally end/ A love story between Yako and our favorite puzzle daemon with a twist- Yako married someone else.
1. Walk

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly, **

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences. (Sorry it's such a crappy fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

_#50 - Wedding_

_Then he felt it, that strange mixture of emotions, rage, hate, betrayal, sadness...as she calmly walked down the aisle with another man. _

#01 - Walk

She walked down the aisle at her wedding, frightened to death. She could feel it, the disapproving green eyes carefully watching her from the side. Yako's stomach tied up in knots.. Would Neuro-? No..but surely.. If that was true, why-? She stood in front of the priest, worried. But, as it turned out there was nothing to be worried about at all. Nothing at all. Hours later, her head in a daze, Yako smiled blankly as her new husband chattered excitedly. Her fear was gone, replaced by a strange bitter feeling that brought tears to her eyes...disappointment. Disappointment that Neuro had stood by and watched her be married, be entered into an everlasting commitment with another man, a human man different from Neuro as could be. Did she truly mean that little to Neuro, in the end? Yako smiled at her new husband through her tears, painfully aware. Her new husband loved her and adored her...but he could never make her feel the way Neuro did. Never.


	2. Watch

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly, **

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences. (Sorry it's such a crappy fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

_Em... Sorry... Forgot to put this in- I don't own these marvelous puppets. The mangaka does. Let's have that be my disclaimer for the whole story, yes? Ok. Good._

* * *

#02 - Watch

This thing, the humans called an 'after-party' was in full swing with everyone dancing and drinking to their delight. The humans carried on in their revels and Neuro stood alone in a corner, watching the louse dance and laugh, along with that pitiful thing she had as a mate. Neuro grimaced, feeling a stabbing pain. These odd feelings that so repeatedly pierced him from inside..would they never leave him alone? Neuro exhaled, annoyed. If only he could leave soon.. but no. He had to stay here for the sake of his cover and play 'faithful assistant.' Neuro forced his grimace into a smile a stumbling figure approached him. He peered at the figure thoughtfully, long black hair dressed in a long red dress. She looked familiar.. Was that the Louse's friend, Kanae? Yes. He took a step back, disgusted by the smell of alcohol rolling of her in waves. She stared at him, obviously drunk, and laughed.

"Go dance with her. Stoooopid assistant.. You wanna, don' ya?" She punched his arm, her smile decidedly lopsided on her face. Neuro stared at her with disgust. Should he use a daemon tool to-? No. He shouldn't. The woman was drunk, not to mention a friend of the Louse who knew of his abilities. If he did something, the Louse would become angry and confront him.

And all the while through his thoughts, the drunken fool continued on "Get movin, you stupid idiot! Ha ha ha.. If ya hurry, ya can catch her for da next dance. It's da laast one. Niiiiiccceee and sloooooow cuz it's a waaallllltttzz." Moments later, he found himself, moving quickly towards the Louse on the dance floor. Why not? At the very least it'd get him away from this pathetically unevolved bacterium.


	3. Waltz

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets, holding onto silly angst, or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly, **

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences. (Sorry it's such a crappy fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. There's a reason I'm so vague about who Yako's husband is. I couldn't think of who to choose and I decided to make it open-ended. So you can get anyone you want and put him in that spot!**

* * *

#03 - Waltz

She remembered it quite clearly. She had been sitting down, laughing with her new husband while her insides stiffened when suddenly- _he_ turned up in front of her, one hand outstretched. Neuro.

"Neuro, what are you-?"

"You said I had to dance last dance with you, Teacher~! Don't tell me you forgot about how you threatened your most loyal assistant into doing this with you!"

"I-" Yako looked back and forth from her husband to the daemon. What was Neuro trying to do? Embarrass her? Torture her some more? She didn't get it. Unless he was-! No. Never! Yako bit her lip, trying to hold back sudden tears. Neuro didn't love her. He never would.. It was foolish of her to even think of such a thing.

"It's ok, Ya-chan," her husband said, suddenly, breaking into her thoughts. He looked at her shocked face and chuckled. "I don't want to limit you. Go on, dance with your friend. It would be bad if you lost a friend because of my jealousy."

Neuro bowed his head, radiating gratitude. "Thank you so much Teacher's husband~! I was so worried! Sensei promised to beat me to shreds if I didn't dance with her!"

Yako opened her mouth in protest, but found it pointless as her arm was almost yanked out of its socket by Neuro pulling her to the dance floor.

"Neuro, why-?"

"People were wondering why I wasn't approaching you, dear Sensei~ ."

"Yeah, but-"

"Would you rather wipe the floor with your filthy face, Louse?"

"N-no."

There was no words after that.

Soon the music began to play and they danced. It made her nervous, being so close.. She stared at the ground, her hands lightly resting on his shoulders. She couldn't believe this was happening.. It was very much like a strange dream... Neuro's hands held her close to him, warm and strangely gentle. They spun, around and around. It was so odd.. all of this, because dancing with Neuro seemed so natural..not to mention completely enjoyable. Just where had Neuro learned to dance like this? Worries, admonitions, and secret hopes began to rise inside her and quickly she squashed them, throwing those bothersome thoughts to the back of her mind.

Yako leaned closer to Neuro, resting her head on his shoulder, her eyes closed. She wasn't stupid, she knew he was doing this for his cover, that it had nothing to do with emotions, but all the same... _Just let me enjoy this moment, _she thought to herself desperately. Because for sure, she knew, as her tears silently ran down her cheeks, she'd never get another one.


	4. Wishes

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets, holding onto silly angst, or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly, **

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences challenges. (Sorry it's such a crappy fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

#04 - Wishes

It had been over too soon. That was her thought as she sat, on her bed, miserably staring out the window at the moon. This was ridiculous. She should be happy, be sucked into that expected newly-wed bliss... It hadn't happened. Her husband was sweet, caring and extremely in love with her, but.. she wasn't. Not with him.

What was wrong with her? Falling for someone who simply could never love her? He was a daemon, for crying out loud! Well, she was married. Time to move on. Time to stop this crazy unrequited love of hers and fall in love with her husband. She had been cruel for far too long.

A star fell from the sky, and Yako smiled bitterly, her heart filled with pain.

And she wished, whispering silently, hoping against all odds that one day, Neuro would love her back.

It had been over too soon. He thought that to himself, resting on the ceiling of the Detective Agency. Night had fallen and the windows displayed a starry sky complete with a moon. Neuro twisted his head towards the window, thinking. It had been over too soon, that period of the Louse's life where he and he alone was truly the only one who controlled her. It annoyed him. But he knew it would happen, sooner or later.

She was mated now, that ridiculous evolved human he had spent his time on, and all his efforts were for naught. The Louse would want children, no doubt, an entire brood of little louses, and very soon she would be too busy to solve mysteries.

Pah. He didn't need her. She was useless. He had only allowed the marriage because it helped her to seem normal, to be like many of her pathetic species. If she didn't marry, it would be an oddity. Neuro was decidedly cool about the whole affair. Once he had known, about the relationship and what it might lead to, he had to agree. Marriage really was the best idea in the end. It ensured that the humans would be interested in the Louse and stop paying attention to him so much.

At least that's what he kept telling himself, as he sat alone for many nights in his office at the agency.

Neuro was truly alone. All his slaves were elsewhere or dead, permanently. Neuro dropped to the floor, stood and lay down on the couch. He closed his eyes, thinking back to that night. The last dance. It had been nice. The Louse had been warm and had fit perfectly in his arms- he must be turning human at an alarming rate if he had thoughts like that. But still.. That night.. He hadn't wanted to let go when the music stopped. And when he saw that mate of hers.. how strange.. Rage. That was what he had felt. White hot rage burning through him as he watched the man claim the Louse, kissing her. He opened his eyes and glanced out the window again, to redirect his thoughts. The moon still hung in the sky..but what was that? Neuro fixed his eyes at the sky as a burst of light shot through the sky.. that was what the humans called a shooting star, was it not? His mouth quirked for a moment, his mind filled with humans' oh so odd habits and traditions. Right.. When a human saw a shooting star, they made a wish, right? Heh, silly humans..

He propped himself up on one elbow, still actively watching the star. Daemons didn't make wishes. They didn't dream and they didn't feel as humans did. But since Neuro did dream and did at times feel as humans did.. Well, he had never been one to follow the norm anyway. And so, he grinned and wished with the an image of the Louse in his mind.


	5. Whiskey and Rum

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets, holding onto silly angst, or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly, **

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences challenges. (Sorry it's such a crappy fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

**I just want to mention here, a lovely person who keeps reviewing and has reviewed on every chapter- Sepsis.**

**Thank you so much!**

* * *

#05 - Whiskey and Rum

Wah...It was soooo hard to keep her thoughts straight with all this delicious food!

Yako licked her lips. She was so happy she had taken that case now! The clients had been extremely grateful that the case was solved, so grateful that they had treated Yako to a five star restaurant. She was thankful to them. Even if they kept making toasts to her _all_ night. Ughh.. And naturally it had to be red wine. Americans.. Didn't they understand what happened to food when certain alcohols were introduced? Much of the food here tasted awful with red wine. Sigh. Yako wished she had sake. Sake would actually enhance the food's taste, versus making the food too rich. She took a sip, grimaced and dug into the platter in front of her.

"Stuffing your face, Louse? If you do that, that man you've somehow tricked into marrying you might not like you anymore." Neuro grinned, his voice cheerful and lowered so the others wouldn't hear.

"Shut up, Neuro." Yako wasn't scared of him nor really insulted by his words. And she definitely didn't feel charitable towards Neuro right now. He had practically invited himself along, and considering he didn't even eat the food, it was such a waste! Not to mention, being Neuro, he'd probably try to humiliate her, take her food, or slam her head into the table. Well.. maybe not. He had been acting odd ever since she got married. He still insulted her, but all his tortures had an odd feel to it as if-

SLAM!

Yako lifted her head out of her fish platter and took a deep breath, aware of the slimy fish skin sticking to her hair. Yeah.. it was only a matter of time until Neuro did something. At least their table was in a private room. That way she wouldn't have to put up with as many people taking pictures of her on their phones. The clients, Mrs. and Mr. Gray stared at her, and began whispering to each other in hushed urgent tones. Yako groaned inwardly, watching their secretive conversation. That's just what she needed. More rumors flying around about how weird she was.

"Sensei felt she needed to perform a dogeza to display her gratitude~! It's just that in her brilliance, she forgot about the table! I'm sure she'll be willing to do it again, though! Sensei has such a masochistic streak in her," Neuro said in a confiding manner to the clients.

Mr. Gray cleared his throat, inching away from the 'eccentric' detective. "No, no. That won't be necessary. I think my wife and I will leave now, you know.. so many things to do. Naturally the food is still on us, though, so please enjoy the rest of your dinner. Goodbye now." And with that statement, he dragged his wife by the arm out of the room.

Yako stood, mouth open and hand outstretched, meaning to say something to the clients and sighed. This sucked. She put her head in her hands. This situation sucked so bad because now she was alone with Neuro in a dimly lit private room. Great. Footsteps sounded as Neuro walked away for a moment and came back with two bottles in his hands. He poked her, poured a drink and put it in front of her, prodding her to drink it. She sighed. It wasn't red wine, at least. Why not. Besides, if it was some daemon poison, Neuro'd come through with the antidote eventually. Right now it was a drink and that was exactly what she needed. Yako swished the cup. No pincers, spiky parts or other undesirables revealed themselves. All right then, bottoms up! She downed the cup, the liquid burning all the way down the cup. Yako licked her lips. Not bad..if she could drink that with the fish which was just a bit dry, the fish would taste even better! She slammed the table, oblivious to the present dangers.

"I want another one!"

Hours later, Yako was yawning, her bottomless stomach finally plugged, and found herself leaning against something soft and warm. Her mind, clouded by the alcohol was in a fog, and she found herself very brave all of a sudden. She poked her 'pillow' and giggled.

"Ya know wha, Neuro? Sometimes I feel like ya want us alll da the clients to go away. Whad's wrong with yoooouuuu?"

"It's not my fault you have a masochistic streak, Louse."

"I doooo nooot!"

"Yes, you do. Why else would you come to a dinner like this without your husband, hmm? And being accompanied by me, no less? The papers will be all over this, as well as your mate. If you're trying to get him to leave you.."

"That's ridicker- ridicoco-, stoooopid! My husband's buzy like a bee, that's why I didn't invite him. And as for the papers, I don't care what de say."

"But your mate will."

"Why ya so inter-sted in my husband, Neuro? Iz' not like he's YOUR husband.. Ha ha. That'd be funny."

"..Only looking out for your best interests, Louse."

"I thought you were gonna stop calling me that! Ya said I was your partner!"

"I changed my mind. You've devolved, Louse."

"AGGHHH! Why are ya even here, Neuro? Ya can't even eat the food!"

"Why would I want to? I devour mysteries, you idiotic termite. Puzzles. Human food just can't compare."

"...I wonda what mys-t-te-r-ries taste like..."

"The day you eat mysteries is the day I kill you."

"I was just wonderinnn.. No need to be so meaannn, Neuro, just cuz ya can't eat dis food!"

"Hmmph. I can eat the food, Louse. As a matter of fact, I've tried bits and pieces here and found it to be most unsatisfying."

"WHAT? Ya just haven't been trying da right food! Ya gotta eat some of dese foods togeda! Oderwise, it won't taste as gooood. Stoopid."

"You dare, Louse-"

"Yup! I called yoooouuuu stupid! Hee heee heee. HIC!"

"...You've had more than enough alcohol tonight, Louse."

"Whadda ya mean? I'm not drunk at all! HIC! And look! Now I'm gonna show ya how to make the food taste good!"

She stood, wobbling, picked up the sad remains of some lobster bisque' and flopped down onto Neuro's lap. Yako swayed as she picked her legs up to move herself into a kneeling position and almost fell to the ground, only to find herself steadied by warm hands. But she didn't pay attention to that. She had a mission and that mission was make Neuro eat the food!

"Open wide now, Neuroooo. Here comes da train! Open that tunnel! Chugga choo-chooo!" She grinned lopsidedly, her hand coming towards his mouth and awkwardly missing as her knees slipped out from under her and she landed most undignified on top of Neuro.

They were both on the floor now, the force of Yako's body having knocked the chair backwards. She grinned, the lobster remains still clutched in one hand.

"Now I'm gonna make ya eat it, Neuro! And ya're gonna say it's wondaful!"

"Louse-"

"I dun wanna be called dat anymore! Din't I say dat? I want ya to say my name, my real name, not dat..."

"You don't deserve-"

"Ya, maybe. But I want ya to call me by name soooo bad... Ya know what else I want?"

"Why should I care-"

The daemon's words cut off suddenly as Yako clumsily pressed her lips to his. She drew back, mouth slightly open and giggled at the look on his face.

"You. That's what I want."

"Wh-hy?"

"Cuz I love ya..." She pressed her lips to his again, harder this time, wrapping her arms around his body.

And, with a sigh, he gripped her shoulder with one hand and kissed her back harder than ever, the other hand holding her close to him.

Bliss.

Neuro laughed inwardly as everything got decidedly _hotter_. 'Well,' he thought to himself. 'It turned out mixing the whiskey and rum together had been a good idea after all.'


	6. Worry

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets, holding onto silly angst, or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly, **

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences challenges. (Sorry it's such a crappy fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. I apologize for the blatant OOC-ness that runs throughout the entire story.**

* * *

**P.P.S.-****Just out of curiosity, why oh why, do some of you readers believe that I'm going to write mature scenes?**

**(The story's rated T, you know)**

**It's ok, really. Just please understand that I didn't write any of those and it ain't gonna happen.**

**Let's just leave what Neuro and Yako did exactly, up to your imagination. XD **

* * *

#06 - Worry

Oh god.

This was bad.

So very, very bad.

WHAT HAD SHE BEEN THINKING?

It was because he got her drunk.

Yes.. that was it.

That HAD to be it!

These were the thoughts running through Yako's mind, all day, from the moment she had woken this morning, in nothing more than Neuro's shirt at the Daemon Detective Agency to now.

Yako rocked back and forth on her feet. She couldn't believe it. She had only been married for a few months and she was already -GULP- cheating!

She was already cheating on her husband with NEURO, of all people! Neuro, who wasn't even HUMAN!

Yako looked towards the kitchen worriedly where her devoted husband was making her dinner.

She couldn't betray that man like this. She just couldn't. Yako walked quickly to the door and opened it, shouting to her husband that she was going to the store.

Another lie. She sighed as she maneuvered the car to the Daemon Detective Agency. She had to tell Neuro that this wouldn't happen again. Yako needed give up on him and remain faithful to her husband. Even if it broke her heart in the process.

It wasn't that she stopped loving Neuro. She loved Neuro with all her heart and soul, but... At the end of the day, here was an indisputable truth- Neuro couldn't and simply wouldn't love her back. She knew that. Was it so bad to stay with someone who loved her (even if she couldn't love them back)?

She wanted to cry. At this point, she couldn't tell whether the motive behind her actions was her being selfish enough to want to be loved by somebody, her trying to be kind to her unfortunate husband or her wanting to punish Neuro (as crazy as that sounded).

Maybe it was a bit of all of them.

* * *

Neuro stared at the dark sky from his office window. Last night.. and part of this morning, actually, had been rather.. unexpected.

Up to a point, mind you. He had had an idea of what was going to happen. Of course.

He had thought it would be funny to get the Louse drunk and gain some potential for blackmail pics. But Neuro hadn't really expected what happened _once_ he got her extremely drunk.

Though last night's and part this morning's ..._activities_...had been unexpected.. and not within the normal scope of things Neuro dealt with.. Certain parts of it were... breath-taking. Yes..

Very...stirring. He found himself liking it. A lot. Yes.. But, the pressing issue here was what would happen _now_. Neuro wasn't stupid, he knew, something like this would have repercussions...

The only real question was what kind of repercussions would happen.. Would she-

Hmm. Neuro tapped his fingers on the desk, thinking. The Louse had run out of the office this morning, face red with disbelief and embarrassment.

Well. This was an advantage. For him. Last night had been proof, proof that the Louse was still his property and the claim to her was as strong as it had ever been.

What last night meant was that she was still his. No matter what that band of useless metal on her finger meant.

Neuro leaned back in the chair. Yes. The Louse was still his. And it was only a matter of time until she came here and admitted it. This was good.

He would no longer be alone. He would have his slave right where she should be, by his side and he'd no longer be forced to deal with the strange feelings that rose in his chest every time he saw her with her pitiful mate.

Yes.

Unless she-

Neuro cleared such thoughts from his mind. Preposterous. Of course the Louse would choose him.

Wouldn't she?


	7. Whimsy

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets, holding onto silly angst, or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly, **

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences challenges. (Sorry it's such a crappy fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. So sorry! I know this chapter came in late, but an unexpected someone showed up and all sorts of events came into play because of that person showing up and yeah- Shutting up now. **

**P.P.S. Please don't kill me after this chapter. If you do, you won't know what happens next! There's 11 chapters in total, you know!**

* * *

#07 - Whimsy

"-And that's why I can't, Neuro. It wouldn't be right. I can't cheat on him. You understand, right? What we did.. I won't let it happen again. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt your feelings, it's just-"

His fists clenched. Neuro took another look at her, this girl he had somehow developed feelings for and then-

He smashed her head into the wall. He didn't want to see her face. Her eyes. Her lips.

She had spoken earnestly. He knew it. She had meant it, what she said, with all her heart. Shockingly it hurt. Every word hurt, the look in her eyes hurt. This was betrayal. Of a sort, anyway.

Neuro laughed grimly to himself, shocked. This is what became of a daemon with feelings, a daemon who had developed a heart.

His heart was broken, his feelings hurt. By a human, no less!

What had happened to him? He had been feared over the whole of the Daemon World, second only to the Daemon Emperor himself.

And he was reduced to an idiot, a being too daemon to be human and too human to be daemon.

By this girl, no less. How very...devolved of him.

The louse lifted her head. She opened her mouth to speak and Neuro immediately cut her off, kicking her across the room. She landed on her backside, legs sprawled.

Neuro bent down until he was in her face and then he grinned his very best 'evil' grin.

"Stupid Louse. How could you ever believe a _daemon_, such a _highly_ evolved being like myself, could care less? Last night was simply another torture. A whimsy of mine. You moronic bug. The only reason I participated was because I was curious what humans found so very engrossing about it. Hmmph. It's ridiculous, that your species' lives revolve around such a disgusting and boring activity. If that's all you can offer, it's amazing that mate of yours bothers to stick around, Louse."

She stared up at him, shocked. Tears began to roll down her face.

His eyes glittered. He enjoyed this. This was retribution for her, denying him, for turning him into a pathetic creature stuck between daemon and human.

She deserved it.

And that's what he kept telling himself as she ran out the door, quietly sobbing.

She deserved it.

But all the same, as he watched her leave that night, running to her car with one arm flung up to cover her tears, he found that the sight of her tears stung more than he would ever say, and for the rest of that night and days after, his mind was constantly filled with the image of her, running out the door.

The image of her leaving him.

Of her crying because of him.

It was surprising how much it hurt.

* * *

**P.P.P.S (The P.S. are getting rather ridiculous, aren't they? Something funny about seeing that many in a row..)**

**I am hurt that that many of you would think Yako would keep cheating behind her husband's back. She's a decent and mostly honest person, you know!**

**(Or at least I thought she was.) She always tries to do her best by everybody. SO! There will be no more extra-marital encounters.**

**Oh hang on, I take that back.. But the later ones don't really count... ANYWAY- The earlier part is my reasoning for her not continuing to be an adulterer. I hate people like that and I don't condone it, so she's going to be a good girl and stop. For now, anyway.**

**Sorry for all the weird cryptic-ness, it's just I hate giving away future plot points.**

**Going to hide in a trash can now so you readers (and Neuro) can't track me down and kill me!**

**Qrzi.**


	8. Wanhope

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets, holding onto silly angst, or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly,**

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences challenges. (Sorry it's such a crappy fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S.- I told you this story had angst. I just find it silly that they're not being open with each other- hence silly angst.**

**P.P.S.- Sorry it's a slow chapter. Things'll start moving in the next one, also a surprise guest will show up in the next chapter! Any guess as to who it is?**

* * *

#08 - Wanhope (despair)

She didn't want to get up. She didn't want to breathe, to eat- nothing. Yako couldn't even find the energy to roll out of bed.

She stared at the clock on the wall. Three hours until her husband came home. Three hours until she had to pretend. Pretend everything was fine and cheerful.

But it wasn't.

After her disastrous talk with _that_ daemon, Yako hurt. His cruel words kept ringing in her ears.

God. What had she been thinking? Of course, he would say something like that.

What had she been expecting? For him to pull her into his arms and declare he was madly in love with her?

Hah. That'd never happen.

It had devastated her. She had thought he had changed. Became more human. But he hadn't. He was as much a daemon as ever. He had taken her heart and destroyed it.

It was ridiculous. Really. Yako lifted her head, and sighed, not being able to find the energy to lift it.

She needed to work up some energy. Yako had to be cheery and act normally when her husband came home and that required effort. Energy.

But she had none. It was probably because she hadn't eaten anything.

Yes. What a shocker.

Her, the self-declared biggest stomach in Japan (if not the whole world), was not hungry.

She hadn't been since her conversation with Neuro. When her husband came home, she'd eat and stuff her face, but somehow her heart just wasn't into it.

There were days when she couldn't wait for it to be morning and for her husband to leave. Because then she could languish on the first piece of furniture she collapsed on, crying. And she didn't have to pretend. She didn't have to pretend that she was happy and content. She didn't have to pretend that she wasn't in love with Neuro who could never love her back. She didn't have to pretend that his hurtful words had never been spoken.

It really did hurt.

Those words of his, acting like she was just a toy to him, a human plaything to be poked at and played with for fun and then dumped cruelly when he was done.

But it wasn't an act. It was real. That was how he really felt. She knew that now.

She hadn't gone back to the Daemon Detective Agency after that conversation with Neuro. The reason for that was that Yako thought that he would come fetch her if he wanted a meal, proving that she was actually important to him.

But he hadn't showed. So it was true then.

Neuro believed that she was useless now, devolved because of foolish emotions.

She wondered idly. Would he pick up a new 'cover'? Or would he go into business as a detective with just himself?

She knew that he hadn't found the Ultimate Mystery yet. So he wouldn't leave the Human World.

Yako flopped down onto the floor. Tears dripped from her eyes onto the carpeted floor. It hurt, the thoughts running through her mind that he would leave, that he would find someone to replace her, or simply the thought that he didn't need her anymore.

She still loved him. And every time she thought that, it brought new tears because she knew that he would never love her back.

He had made that painfully clear.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

This was extremely bad.

He was feeling pain.

That didn't happen.

It wasn't supposed to happen.

He was a daemon! But, then again, he had always been against the norm.

But this was ridiculous. Inside..part of him hurt so bad... It felt like his heart had been ripped to pieces.

Neuro actually knew this from experience. It really did hurt like his heart had been literally ripped to pieces.

Only- much much much much more painful.

Puzzles would not help a wound like this. Neuro had examined himself for injuries and found there to be none. Which meant it was an emotional wound.

The type that humans continually suffered from.

And in some ways, he was very very much like a human.

Damn.

Neuro sighed.

He hadn't felt the need to solve a puzzle ever since the Louse had come to the Agency that night.

Right now, he didn't even want to stand. He just couldn't seem to find the energy to do such a thing.

(And it wasn't because his Daemon energy was low. That was at a decent level.)

He hated this. He really did.

He still couldn't believe what had happened.

The Louse had chosen that human over him. HIM!

It was days later and the shock of that still hadn't worn off. But, if she was so determined not to have him, he saw no reason to embarrass himself further by begging her or making his own feelings known.

He wasn't supposed to have feelings! He was a daemon!

But he wasn't, not anymore.

And so he felt the pain.

Because she wasn't his. And she never would be.


	9. Wise

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets, holding onto silly angst, or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly, **

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences challenges. (Sorry it's such a crappy fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S.- Here's the surprise guest- Yako's husband!**

* * *

**P.P.S.- I love you reviewers so much! You have no idea how much of an emotional boost that gave me, seeing all those lovely reviews when I opened up my e-mail. (I've been having a REALLY rough day)**

**Sadly, two of you I can't respond to through PM. So I'm putting my thanks and response to **_Miss Mayinga_** and **_anon_** at the bottom!**

**Cheers! Qrzi.**

* * *

#09 - Wise

Yako's husband was many things. Blind was not one of them.

Take, for instance, his wife, his dear, so very precious wife...he loved her. But she didn't love him.

He knew that.

That 'assistant,' that oddly dressed man with a dangerous aura and a strange bright smile...That man hated him.

He knew that.

And his wife, the acclaimed detective... He sighed. It was really his own fault, if you thought about it.

What had he been doing?

Really?

Years ago, he met the girl, then the assistant...and he had understood with time, how the assistant was more than he appeared and very much a _demon_ when he was dealing with criminals.

Literally.

And with more time, he had seen how it was, how that girl's oh-so-obvious fake smiles that became more and more strained with time.

Then he began to notice how she glanced toward the 'assistant'. How she'd reach her hand out to touch him when the assistant's back was turned, only to take it back. The look in her eyes...

That girl, his now-wife, loved that odd assistant.

And it hurt her to love him. Because the d-..._assistant _could not love her back.

And it hurt him, the man who would become her husband.. To see that look in her eyes, that weary, desperate look.. He realized he loved her.

That realization gave him strength and with that he found the courage to walk up to Yako and asked her out with a large crowd surrounding them while the assistant stood there, green eyes burning.

Her response surprised him.

And that response led to another date. And another. And another, until finally-

He proposed.

She said yes.

It was foolish of him, he knew that. Foolish to ask her to enter into a commitment with him, when she didn't love him.

Especially when he knew that she didn't, and wouldn't, ever love him.

But he did it. He did it, in the blind hope that maybe, he could make her forget about that d-...assistant.

Nope.

It didn't happen.

Things only got worse.

And even more worse.

He knew what was happening.

He knew everything.

The details were all there.

Yako's husband was many things, in denial was not one of them.

He was not one of those husbands who would bluster on and on about how it was impossible that things be such, that their wives would not and never ever would do such a thing.

He was not ignorant, either.

He never turned a blind eye.

Instead, he saw everything. And because of that he knew.

He knew how Yako had cried at the wedding. Not for joy, but for the desperate wish that the d-..assistant would do something to stop her from marrying him, to prove that he loved her.

He knew how Yako's smiles had been fake. And how sad and happy, Yako had been, all at the same time, after her dance with that assistant.

He knew how Yako had cried and cried in the first few weeks they were married. And how she had made a wish that the assistant would love her back.

He knew how she had gone to dinner with those stiff American clients and had an affair with said assistant.

And he knew how she had broken things off with that assistant and cried for the longest time, putting up a smiling face when her husband arrived home.

He knew.

And yet, he did nothing.

Yako's husband was many things...Foolish...Love-sick...Selfish...Coward.

He loved her, with all his heart and soul, and even he saw, all the toll that this deception, this great pretending was putting up on her, on all of the players in this grand charade-

But he did nothing.

He wanted to believe that everything would change. Could change.

That one day Yako would forget about the assistant and somehow love him back.

But the truth was...it wasn't going to happen.

He knew that.

There was a better chance of Hell freezing over! (But what did he know about Hell? That d-..assistant was more likely to know than he.)

But even as he knew, that Yako would not love him, and that she loved the assistant but believed the assistant could not love her and that the assistant did truly love her, somehow, even while being a d-..

Things were a mess.

He could fix that, though... But...Yako's husband was a selfish man.

He wanted her by his side.

But she was suffering. That desperate and weary look was back in her eyes, stronger than before.

The look he had wanted to cure her of.

He had wanted so desperately to be the solution..but he only succeeded in being part of the problem.

This wasn't what he wanted. He wanted her to be happy but he couldn't be the one to give her that.

So...maybe..no matter how much it would hurt...for her sake at least..

Yako's husband was many things. But he was not blind or in denial. He was not wise, either, but perhaps, for her sake...he could be.

* * *

**To Miss Mayinga: **I'm curious as to why you opted out of the PM feature, but anyway, I think I solved this, (by reading the chapter, you already have an idea of what's going to happen right?) with the characters having emotional maturity and reasonableness. I think I did.. You might disagree. In any case, the proposal of marriage in the case that what you wished for happens was a bright spot in my day. Sorry though! I'm not going to marry until I've got 75% of the stuff on the list of things I want to do list done! (Yes I know what you meant. I'm just messing with you.) The open relationship was an interesting idea.. I though, would have an issue with that, since well, cheating/adultery has played a big role in my family. (It kind of follows the tune of this story except my dad's not a demon. Last time I checked anyway). But in the end, I really wanted Neuro and Yako to be together and so no, the "big girl panties" aren't going to go on. I hope this lives up to your hopes of emotional maturity/reasonableness.

**To anon: **Well... As you can see from the chapter, someone might own up.. Yeah, I agree it's frustrating, but that's the way it goes! (On the bright side, things are going to get better!)


	10. Want

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets, holding onto silly angst, or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly, **

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences challenges. (Sorry it's such a crappy fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. Honestly, Yako's husband is my favorite character in this fic. I feel so bad for him.. Any sympathizers?**

* * *

#10 - Want

Yako lay on the floor, arms sprawled. She attempted to open her eyes, only to find that she lacked the energy to do so.

Oh dear.

She needed to get up. Her husband, her dear, ever so caring husband would be coming home soon.

Yako struggled to her feet, eventually collapsing onto the couch.

Then she fixed her face in a bright, bright smile.

There. Now she was ready.

The door opened.

She wasn't ready.

Not one bit.

"What-? Why? Neuro! GET OUT! I-I HATE YOU, YOU STUPID DAEMON! GET OUT GET OUT GET OUT!"

She stood, fists clenched. HOW DARE HE? After what he had said to her... SHE WAS GOING TO KILL-

"It's all right, Yako-chan. I asked him to come."

Yako took a step back, shocked as Neuro moved out of the doorway, and the smaller man behind him was revealed.

Her husband.

Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no OH NO!

Had he found out about that one-night she'd had with Neuro?

"I..I'm sorry! It's just- I was-!"

"No. Please, Yako-chan. It's fine. The charade's gone on long enough, don't you think?"

She stared at him, shocked. What? He had known all this time? But she hadn't even been able to tell-!

He had seemed the same, happy to be in her company, pleasant, loving and accommodating like always, yet-

"Y-you knew?" Her voice raised to a shriek. "And yet, you... Why-"

"I'm sorry, Yako-chan. I love you so much...but at the same time..I'm far too selfish. Now at least, let me do the right thing. What I want is for you to be happy. And I can't make you happy. I know that... I-... I just wished it could be otherwise."

Yako's husband looked at his feet, uncomfortable.

"I love you, Yako-chan. I still do, and I always will, but-.. But I want you to be happy and he's the only one who can do that. Isn't he?"

She cried. He patted her on the head, consolingly.

"It's all right. Really. He loves you too, you know. Please now. Go. Be happy. I've already drawn up the papers. We'll be divorced by tomorrow."

With that, Yako's soon to be ex husband hugged her hard and then left, closing the door softly behind him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

He had no regrets.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

On the other side of the door, Yako collapsed to the floor.

"What.. That.. Why.. Impossible.. You must have.. Something.. Daemon tool.. What did you-"

"Cease babbling, Louse."

"But what-"

"Simple. He realized who truly deserves ownership of such a pitiful wretch like you and came to me with this realization, declaring that he was giving you up."

"Pitiful wret-"

"It's odd. I didn't give him as much credit as he deserved. He truly is a perceptive man."

"How..That-"

"He's not blind. Foolish amoeba."

"I-"

"There is something important for us to do. As soon as possible. The day after tomorrow would be best, I think."

"Neuro.. I'm surprised." Her voice was cold. She didn't understand exactly what was happening, but she wasn't going to forgive Neuro that easily. "I would have thought you'd be dragging me out today to solve mysteries. Why are you willing to wait two days?"

"Silly Louse. You will, of course, accompany me today to a crime scene and solve it, however.. two days from now is the ownership ceremony."

"Ownership ceremony? What are you talking about? Why two days from now?"

"Two days because it will not be until tomorrow that you are no longer mated with that human man. So one day. Then another day for preparation."

"..."

"Louse? Close your mouth or I will instruct daemon flies to use it as a toilet."

Yako's jaws snapped shut instantly.

Her mind was in chaos, trying to filter through their odd conversation. Two days..Ownership ceremony..mated..human man..

"Neuro.. Are you going to marry me?"

"Does it matter what these things are called?"

"YES!"

She stepped closer to Neuro, violently tugging on his shoulders.

"IT MATTERS VERY MUCH, NEURO NOUGAMI! BECAUSE IF THIS IS JUST ANOTHER TORTURE, I-"

He shut her up with a kiss.

"Does that answer your question, Louse?"

He looked down his nose at her condescendingly.

"I've spent too much time here. I've become too human. And I've.. developed feelings. I refuse to go through such pain again, so, I'm making sure you will become mine."

"That-"

"Your-" Here Neuro paused, putting as much scorn as he could into the next word, "husband wanted you to be happy. He came to me, telling me that you cried constantly and wanted me. And well.. I wanted you, Louse. So... he gave you up."

"You said such mean things to me, though-!"

"What was I supposed to do? You destroyed my pride, Louse. I retaliated."

"Yeah, but-"

He silenced her with another kiss.

"No more protesting, Louse. We will hold that ownership ceremony."

"No, I'm not saying we can't, Neuro.. I just... I was wondering. Will we hold it in your world or mine?"

"Mine, of course. Your world is much too pathetic-"

"NEURO!"

And even as she screamed in outrage, she laughed with tears of joy and smiled for the first time in many weeks.


	11. Weddings

**READ THIS DISCLAIMER, DAG IT!**

This story's got SAD parts. It also includes things I don't condone and do not advise you to do like- cheating, drinking, keeping secrets, holding onto silly angst, or mixing whiskey and rum. If you do it, I hold no responsibility.

**So. Enough of that, more importantly, **

**This story is DEDICATED TO kurono-aijin!**

**This is all for you Kuro, who wanted long fics from the sentences challenges. (Sorry it's such a crappy and short fic) K. Shutting up now.**

**ENJOY!**

**P.S. The idea of an epilogue/sequel has been brought up.. Might happen in the future, might not.**

* * *

_HEY! I NEED YOUR HELP! YES, YOU! PLEASE BE A NICE READER AND JUST TELL ME ONE THING-_

_WHO DO YOU THINK YAKO'S EX-HUSBAND SHOULD HAVE BEEN?_

_THANKS!_

_QRZI_

* * *

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G! **

**DO NOT READ AFTER THE WORDS, **THE END**, IF YOU WANT THIS TO REMAIN FLUFFY ANGST.**

* * *

#11 - Weddings

In the end, there was two.

One in the Human World and one in the Daemon World.

It had scared her, the idea of _going_ to the Daemon World more than anything else but eventually she went, knowing that Neuro would keep her safe.

And he had. There had been some rough moments (daemon chairs, food that ate you, and a batch of really weird daemons who were Neuro-fans) but...in the end everything had worked out ok.

What had been even more scary, in a way, was the ceremony in the Human World.

Or at least, announcing the ceremony in the Human World. She had worried about the reactions concerning her announcing the ceremony to her friends and family and had even considered having a really private wedding with just them, two witnesses and the priest. Neuro, though, shot this idea of hers down, insisting that he was going to have the 'ownership ceremony' in public or not at all.

In the end, she gave in. In a way, it was kind of sweet. And it really was for the best, telling everyone. She had had enough of keeping secrets.

But still, that didn't mean the reactions were pretty.

Everyone she knew (and plenty of people she didn't) was scandalized.

What? Marrying her assistant?/! She's only been married to that other guy for eight months!

Her mother made confused protests, her friends and co-workers looked at her funny...and the media-!

Well, naturally the media would not ever let such a juicy story like this slide...

In fact, many members of the media, (news stations, reporters, journalists, and etc.) seized on the story, ready to print outrageous rumors and happily embellish the scandal to make money..

However, they all mysteriously dropped the story after Yako's new fiance paid them a visit...and after he talked for a short while with her family, friends, and co-workers, they understood too.

Or were too terrified out of their wits to say anything else...but that was ok.

Neuro hadn't permanently hurt any of the people she really cared about..so she could live with that.

But in the end, she found that even without Neuro's..._persuasive..._skills, many of her family and her friends understood and stuck by her, commenting on how truly happy she looked for the first time in a long while.

And she was. Truly and deliriously happy because she was finally with the daemon she loved.

_The End_

_..._

_Surely you didn't think that was it, did you?_

_Hahahahahahaha.._

_Silly humans._

_You do understand, don't you?_

_Just because I'm not fully daemon anymore, doesn't mean that I'm powerless..._

_Because I will always be something more than human._

_And I most definitely have not become a devolved idiot who 'loves.'_

_I have only found something useful to me, and important, that I wish to keep safe and to only be mine._

_Nod, if you understand._

_Good amoebas. _

_Maybe you can come up with some more interesting puzzles to solve, hmm?_

_There will be hatchlings soon and they'll need food..._

_It would be best if the human race evolved quickly now.. _

_I'm not a very patient being._

_And if you don't evolve 'quick enough' I might just have to tear your world to pieces._

_(Stimulation- torture/fear/difficult situations, I've found, is key to evolving.)_

_You wouldn't want me to do a thing like that, now would you?_

_Hahahahaha..._

_Of course not._

* * *

**Neuro! What are you doing?**

**Nothing at all, Louse. Nothing at all.**

**HEY! You said you wouldn't call me Louse anymore!**

**I changed my mind. **

**YOU-!**

**Hurry up now, Louse, or I'll drag that tongue of yours along the tarmac. **

**NEURO!**

**I'm only thinking of the time, Louse. Surely you wouldn't want to be late to that appointment... or is it that you are unwilling to see the ultrasound images of the hatchling?**

**My baby is NOT a hatchling, Neuro. It is a b-a-b-y. Baby.**

**It is my child and therefore, it is a hatchling.**

**Your child? I'm the one who's carrying the- HMMMFFFFPPPHHH.**

**There is something I need to take care of...go start the car please. I will join you in a moment.**

**Wha-? Oh.. ok. Sure thing.. **

* * *

_Back to our earlier topic of conversation, before we were so rudely interrupted by my mate.._**  
**

_Evolving quickly would be your best chance of surviving._

_Do you understand how very weak you humans are?_

_That girl.. Yako, who is now completely under my power was your best chance at 'winning.'_

_That girl has been the only one to hurt me. To truly wound me. And now I can divert her attention most easily with those things, you humans call a 'kiss.'_

_That girl is now also my mate. My property. _

_You humans don't stand a chance._

_So hurry up and evolve, ok?_

_Or your world just might end..not with fire..not with ice...but with swirling green eyes._

_And you wouldn't want a thing like that to happen right?_

_Nod if you understand._

_Good..._

_Now turn away._

_Shut down your electrical devices._

_And sleep._

_Because this is a dream._

_And therefore can't be real at all. Not one bit._

_So in the morning when you awake..._

_Ignore the purple and yellow feathers you'll find around your room._

_Ignore the feeling you're being watched._

_And evolve._

_..._

_Because you won't like what happens otherwise._

_Hahahahahhahaha..._


End file.
